This invention relates generally to safety shut-off systems for motor vehicles, airplanes and any powered vehicle of the type adapted to carry at least one person. More specifically, the present invention relates to an impact responsive control system for shutting off the fuel and the electricity to a motor vehicle in order to reduce the likelihood of fire or explosion when the vehicle is involved in an accident situation.